1 step at a time
by Maddyliza1234
Summary: It is the future and jack and Kim have 3 adopted kids with disabilities. Watch their life unfold as more kids are added to th mix. Watch them go through the ups and downs of parenting disabled kids.


Note: jack and Kim are 32. They have 3 adopted kids. The 1 thing about that is, they all have disabilities. Faith is severe Autiisic and has trouble talking. Tommy is in a wheel chair. He can't walk or talk and is like a big baby basically. Sophia has severe dyslexia. She gets angry a lot and super hyper. They are all teens. Jack and Kim are stuck in parenthood for life.

Just another day at the brewers

Jacks pov

It was 7 am at Kim's and my house. (I won't do a character intro there too boring. I will do a tiny one though.) at our friends, houses they are sending their kids off to school without trouble and leaving for work. It's the opposite for Kim And I. We have been up for a while now since tommy had a rough night and the girls were up at the crack of dawn. Kim and I were in the kitchen making breakfast. Tommy was in his chair at the table playing with his toys. Faith was playing with her toys at the table and Sophia was listening to music. Kim was making Tommy's yogurt cereal. He can't have small food like, rice or oatmeal. He has to have them with mixtures like yogurt or bread. Today, Kim is making him Cheerios with strawberry yogurt and bananas.

I was making oatmeal for faith and Sophia. It was always a challenge to get Sophia to eat. Kim and I spend forever trying to get Sophia to eat. Faith on the other hand eats too fast and usually ends up choking. Kim and I love the kids to bits and pieces. We were 24 when we got married. 2 years later, we adopted tommy who was 2 at the time and is now 17. Hes still the same way he was then. Kim and I play with him a lot. He wakes up in the middle of night and try's to crawl to our room. He can't walk, but boy can he crawl! 4 years later, when Kim and I were 28 and tommy was 6, we adopted faith who at the time was 4 months, is now 16. Faith was in and out of the hospital with Health problems. So was tommy. He still has a lot of seizures. 2 years later, we adopted Sophia 2 years ago. the time and she was 12, but is now 14. Kim and I were 30. She has some anger issues. A lot actually. She can be super hyper as well. Overall, our life would be boring without the kids and we love them to pieces.

"here you go, baby boy" Kim cooed as she handed a smiling tommy his breakfast that was in his specialized bowl. She handed him his specialized spoon and he began to eat. "is it good, buddy?" I asked tommy, who nodded happily. Kim and I both laughed. I set the girls oatmeal in front of them and set their toys and music on the counter, which upset Sophia. "Sophia" I warned. "you took away my music!" the brunette grumbled. She had long brown hair with pink highlights and was about my height, but not quite. She was so beautiful.

"you know the rules" I told her. She crossed her arms and grunted. "Sophia!" Kim snapped. "hmmmph!" she said, turning away from us. "young lady, if you ever want to see your phone again, you have to eat your breakfast" I told her. She frowned at me and began to eat. "that's my girl!" I told her. She stuck her younger out at me. Kim and I busted out laughing. "yummy!" faith said happily. "is it good, sweetness?" Kim asked her, as we began to pack the kids backpacks for the day. "uh huh!" faith said, as she nodded happily. Kim and I exchanged smiles. we then heard a bang and turned around to see Tommy's empty bowl and spoon on the ground. Tommy was screaming and giving us the finished sign. "hey! That was not polite!" I told him, as I picked up his bowl and spoon and sat it on the counter. "it was a good toss tough" Sophia added. "not now!" I told her, as Kim and I rushed to clean up tommy. "another morning at our house!" Kim said.

Kim and I waved goodbye to the kids who were leaving on the wheel chair bus. "ready to go?" I asked her. "you bet!" Kim said happily. Kim and I both workEd at the children development center aka the CDC at the seaford children's hospital. Kim and I were partners. I was the physio therapist and she was the occupational therapist. We both climbed into my red Honda accord. We shared a kiss. "hit the road, jack!" Kim cheered after we had our seatbelts done up. "okey dokey!" I said, as we pulled out of our driveway.

Kim and i were in our office, working on patient checks. "so, are we going to any schools today?" Kim asked me. "no, but we are next week" I told her. It was Friday. Tomorrow was the weekend and Kim and I couldn't wait. "what day, honey?" she asked me, as she removed our school files. "Monday" I told her, as I checked over the date. "sounds good" she told me. "oh by the way, we have a few kids coming today" I told her. "ok" she told me. We sat down at our desk and began to work. We shared a kiss.

(sorry I do alOt of time skips)

Kim and I walked into the cafeteria, hand in hand, laughing at each others jokes. We saw our friend Julie, who's married to our friend Jerry. (I decided to make Julie Madrid to Jerry and since Julie and Milton broke, she should marry someone else.) we walked up to Julie table. She was eating a garden salad. Kim and I sat down across from her. "hey!" we told her, happily. "hey!" she told us back, happily. "how are you?" we asked her. "good. Jerry left the milk past it's date again!" she groaned. "what was this time? October?" I asked her. It was December. Christmas was in a few weeks and Kim and I were very excited. We were getting family photos done soon. That would be interesting. "no rose! September!" she said, laughing. Kim and I began to laugh. Kim took out our lunch bags. She handed me my garden salad and took out her own Greek salad. She had taped the forks to the lids of the containers. "so, how are you guys?" Julie asked us. Kim and I smiled at ecachother and shared a small kiss. "never better!" we both said, happily. "how's rani?" Kim asked Julie. Rani was Julie and Jerry's 3 week old daughter. Julie wasn't on maternity leave since she forced Jerry to go on paternity leave. "great! Jerry is so good with her!" Julie gushed. " jacks the same way with tommy and the girls!" Kim explained happily. I smiled cockily. "isn't strange how such strong men turn to mush around their children?" Julie asked. "I know!" Kim giggled. "so Jerry and I talked and we agreed that I can be your surrogate!" Julie explained to us. When kim and I were 26, we found out that Kim wasn't able to get pregnant due to my low sperm count. We had been married for 2 years and were ready and eager to start a family. We were crushed when we found out. We then found out about tommy and adopted him. Life with tommy was great and we kind of put the baby thing at the back of our minds.

We had asked Julie and Jerry last week to be our surrogate and they said they would think about it. Kim and I got up and hugged her. "thank you so much!" we both squealed hugging her. "you guys are so welcome!" she said, happily. We sat back down and the 3 of us went back to eating our salads. "so what are you guys doing this weekend?" Julie asked us. "decorating th house for Christmas inside and out tonight, which should be very interesting and we are hanging out with tommy and the girls the other 2 days and being a family!" Kim rambled. "that sounds like fun!" Julie squealed. "what are you guys doing this weekend?" I asked Julie. "putting up the tree and my parents are coming over for dinner on Sunday" Julie told us. "fun!" I said happily. The rest of lunch was filled with funny stories and laughter.

Kim and I sped home in our Honda accord. It was 2:35. The kids got off of school at that time and would be home soon. Kim was trying her best to stay still in her seat. "honey, you all right?" I asked her. "yes! I just really want to see my babies!" Kim shouted smiled happily at my over happy wife. I pulled into our driveway. A white car sat in it. It was the car of our social worker Anna. We parked our Accord and got out. Anna got out of her car a little boy who didn't look that old. she walked up to us. "hey, Anna!" Kim and I both said. "look, I know you already have 3 kids, but this little boy, who has severe autism and has seizures and he also has suburbia pualse. Now I know it's-" Anna says, but gets cut off by me. "well adopt him, just one thing" I said. "what's that?" Anna asked. "what's his name?" Kim asked. "his name is carter and he's 10 months old. I have a truck coming with stuff for you and this little guy!" she said. "that's great! Now can we have the forms?" we asked her. "oh right!" she said. She handed carter to me and ran to her car to get the forms. "hi, carter. We're your mommy and daddy!" I told him.

Ok! I would like some ideas I guess. Please r and r!


End file.
